Snowstorms Exists
by Summer Eclair
Summary: 'At that moment, it was crystal clear to her. She forgot everything, her mind became a white, blank paper.' Full of heartbreak and heartbreak and heartbreak...
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Gray was sipping his usual drink at the guild's bar. The teen had just got back from a mission, along with his team.

Aside from the usual vibe inside the guild, there's something that was bothering the Ice mage. Letting his forehead slam against the wood, he tried to suppress the feeling deep inside him.

This day won't be officially usual if there's no certain water mage bugging him.

Two weeks ago, when the King threw a party for the wizards, everybody was vibrating with joy and excitement.

A lot of things happened, chaos and tragedies. And everybody doesn't want to be reminded of the 'dragon's incident', including him.

He promised to himself that he will now say no to things that he doesn't like. And obviously, on that particular day, Juvia is one of the people who just witnessed his change.

He remembered her confessing in a very surprising way... He's not entirely guarded at that time, the whole thing surprised him.

And in the end, he gave her a direct answer. _No._

It suddenly slipped and before he could explain things even more, she already switch her '_fan-girl' _mode on at him.

And so, the Ice mage just shrugged and continued his way to the crowd.

It's flat clear, he rejected her. Straight in to her face, which was adorned by a bright blush and was dressed beautifully just for him.

Somehow, he regretted what he told to her. He even thought that Juvia was just pulling a bright atmosphere around him, but deep inside, the blue-haired girl was certainly hurt.

He looked on his side, sensing something. His eyes narrowed when he saw Juvia waving at him when she entered the guild doors.

She plopped gracefully beside him, and despite the heart-shaped eyes, she managed to control herself from clinging to him.

He nodded at her when she called him. The hearts on her eyes became larger, her cheeks pink.

"Welcome back..." Juvia simply stated, smiling shyly at him.

This confuses Gray. The girl clearly knows everything but to give up.

That made the Ice mage smile, he nodded again before sipping his drink.

After that Juvia had began to tell him stories about her previous mission. Gray enjoyed how concentrated her mind was, focusing on each description she shares with him.

In the middle of her talking, she suddenly stood up. Gray guessed that she remembered something.

She confusedly looked down on her toes and he heard her whisper something.

_"What am I... doing in here?"_ Her eyes became very large, and Gray swallowed.

"Hey Juvia," he was about to place his hand on her shoulder when the said girl suddenly turned around, still, her eyes were glued on the floor, ignoring him.

She was confused. Gray watched her as she bumped into one of the tables, and he immediately got up from his seat, calling her name.

But the water mage didn't bother to look back at him, she continued to walk around the guild, now both her hands were clipped together right in front of her chest, as if she was praying.

Gray's dark eyes followed her every movement.

Gajeel who was sitting at one of the benches called her too.

Juvia stopped, blinking her eyes rapidly.

This time, Gray finally moved. He made his way towards her, he reached a hand and placed it on the water mage's shoulder.

She flinched at the touch, she turned her head around at him. Her eyes wide and still blinking.

Gray narrowed his eyes, "Are you alright?"

She bit her bottom lip before looking at the hand placed on her shoulder.

She looked so lost.

Juvia opened her mouth, attempting to speak. She closed it again after a few attempts, not knowing what to say.

Her fingers started to fidget. Now, all of their guild mates eyes were glued to her.

At the corner, Cana stopped her drinking, she straightened herself from her seat. "Oi Juvia, what's happening to you?"

Gray only stared at the water mage. There's something wrong about her, something wrong about the way she acts.

Suddenly, she lifted her head and turned to him fully. She looked at his hand on her shoulder before a smile appeared on her face.

"Y-you..." she spoke, blinking her dark blue eyes in the process.

Gray furrowed his eyebrows deeply, looking at the water mage's eyes straightly.

Juvia looked down again, she didn't know what to say... She's confused, _she didn't know what she's doing, she didn't know where she was._

And then, with a blink of her eyes, everything returned to normal.

She looked up at Gray, a nervous smile on her face.

"G-gray-sama...?" she asked, unsure if she called the guy in front of her correctly.

Gray scowled, "Yeah?"

A sigh of relief was the only reply he got from the girl.

"Nothing," she smiled.

Gray nodded, still looking at her. "Don't just go walking around the guild and cutting yourself in the middle of your talking, you're weird."

Yes, Juvia knew it. She's weird, and back at the moment she's strolling around the guild, stood up from her seat, stopped telling her previous mission to her Gray-sama, she knew something is _weird_ about her.

At that moment, it was crystal clear to her. She_ forgot_ everything, her mind became a _white, blank paper._

* * *

A/N: I know your'e all confused -_-" I don't even know if I explained things correctly... but this fic needs to be out of my mind~! Mou~ this is so difficult, Im sorry if you didn't understand it fully... Especially the 'walking around the guild scene' but- waaah! Just bare with me please. OK, I'll just give you all a hint... This piece involves around Juvia being forgetful and later on, forgets everything... it's not a disease or something but Ill explain it all to you in the future chapters. This will be full of _heartbreak and heartbreak and heartbreak..._ Tell me, what are you going to do if the person who's always on your side, not leaving you and doesn't give up on you suddenly stops? Because suddenly, he/she no longer recognizes you or something like that? Answer me your opinions and comments and reviews~! Thank you!

(Sorry if there are spelling, grammar mistakes... Im not in the mood to be so perfect when I posted this, forgive me...)

Ehehe. Congratulations to me~ I finally have a Gruvia canon fic :D Book Quest and Winter Maria were both AU eh~


	2. Chapter 2

**Snowstorms Exists 2**

* * *

Two months had already passed since everything changed. Juvia is still trying her best not to forget things and Gray... well he's alright, but he can't tell everyone, especially Juvia that he is not.

The incident where she confusedly walked around the guild, looking lost was still a mystery to them.

A week after, it happened again. And all the guild members were now worried; They helped the poor girl to find a specialist that can identify what's going on with her.

_"This is not new," the specialist said, a healing type mage like Wendy, but more experienced and knowledgeable._

_She said that the water mage is undergoing into some kind of spell. She also named a town where this kind of spell is spreading._

_At that time, something flashed back on Gray's mind. That was the same town where Juvia went on her last mission._

_There's no mistaking as after the check-up he asked Mirajane, who is responsible for approving and jotting down the details about the missions._

_Everyone looked at him surprisingly when he slammed his palm against his forehead._

_Juvia who is sitting quietly on her chair in front of the specialist was quiet the whole time and probably still taking all her time to understand what's happening on her._

_Their eyes met when she looked at him, and Gray could see the fear on her face._

_"So, let's make things clear first." the specialist continued, shuffling some papers on her hands. "I have encountered a few who shared the same case as you, Miss Lockser."_

_"I-is there any cure?" Lucy asked from behind Juvia, the spirit mage also accompanied Juvia, along with Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Mirajane and Master Makarov._

_The black-haired woman shook her head, a frown forming on her face. "I don't want to keep your hopes up, but even it was all magic's doing, wizards like me and those who studies medicine are still incapable of finding a cure for it."_

_Master Makarov cleared his throat, clasping his hands behind him. "What will happen to my kid then?"_

_"She'll forget everything. Little by little until she no longer knew the basic and natural things to do, like breathing."_

_The room went silent, no one dared to speak until Gray, who had his fists clenched tightly spoke. "That's impossible!" he shouted and his voice echoed through the whole room._

_His eyes averted to the water mage who is looking straightly at the black-haired specialist, her eyes were blank, waiting for more information, but despite of her calm demeanor, he could see how terribly her hands were shaking._

_"It is." snapped the specialist, "but we can prevent that from happening soon, we can slower it down."_

_Everyone waited for her next words, and Gray tried his best to be patient._

_"She shouldn't be alone to herself, she needs to be surrounded by everyone she knew. Isolate her and see what will happen."_

_"She needs to be guided in every way. That will improve her memory, but don't be surprised if she suddenly asks about things and when she acts strangely, like what I said before, we can only make the process slow, but eventually," the specialist eyes went to Juvia, "she'll get into it until she finally_ breaks down._"_

_–_

Resting his head on her bedside, Gray, who is in-charge of taking care of Juvia, felt a hand running through his black hair.

"Gray-sama is so kind..." Juvia whispered.

"Morning," Gray mumbled without looking at her, the back of his head facing her.

"It's a _Good_ morning, Gray-sama." Juvia replied, a serene smile on her face.

Without turning his face to her, he got up and went to her kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

Juvia sighed as she looked at the slightly opened door that he leaved. She got up and followed him to the kitchen.

"You can go home now Gray-sama. Juvia will handle this."

The Ice mage continued doing his task, ignoring her as he opened her fridge, taking out some eggs and bacon.

Juvia stared at his strong back, the Ice mage probably forgot where he placed his shirt, leaving him topless.

"Gray-sama should take a rest." Juvia kept on talking, worried for the exhibitionist state.

Gray Fullbuster had been her companion since the time they figured out what's going on with her. Master Makarov implemented a schedule for everyone to take turns of taking care of Juvia, but Gray seemed to be so full on his task. Even it's not his turn, he will be still on her side, leaving her with two companions, which made her very happy as well. Erza also suggested that Juvia should stay on the guild, and also said that the water mage should live in there, give her a place to stay on one of the room in the infirmary so she won't be left out and isolated. They tried that method, but after days of staying in there, Juvia is only getting worse. The poor girl had been encountering multiple head aches due to the noisy guild, which is not helping her.

There are also times when Gray will not be on her side, he also needs to take some missions to feed himself of course. But the lad will only take missions were it only required a day or two.

Juvia is getting more and more worried, Gray looked so exhausted and restless. And she knew that she could only blame one person responsible for all of this._ Herself_. Everyone is now burdened with her problem. She's nothing now but a trouble to them.

A tear escaped her eyes and that caught the Ice mage's attention. He turned around to look at her, lifting one hand to rest it on top of her head. "Oi, why are you crying?"

The blue-haired girl shook her head, rubbing her eyes.

"Come on," Gray encouraged. "Tell me."

The Ice mage, who had been on Juvia's side learned how to be patient. He's a very impatient and hot-tempered one, but after what occurred on his _nakama_, he told himself that being selfish and self-centered will not make things easy.

"Gray-sama looked so tired, you should take some rest." Juvia stated, sniffing continuously.

Rolling his eyes, he nodded, a patient, small smile on his lips. "Fine, but you need to eat first and wait for Lucy to come and switch turns with me."

The girl nodded, biting her lips as she tried to stop her self from crying even more.

Gray knew the reason why he couldn't leave the girl. He trusts everyone, he trusts his friends in taking care of Juvia. The only one who he couldn't trust right now is Juvia. He didn't know but he's afraid that when he returned, she'll no longer recognize him.

Juvia's aware on what is happening and what will happen to her. True, she began to forget things like where she usually puts her butterfly pin, where she last left her home slippers, and where her bathroom was.

She's really grateful that she has friends to guide her. She's glad that after all what happened they never leaved her.

Finishing her breakfast, she glanced up and saw Gray watching her. She blushed deeply and tried to hide her face away from him.

The black-haired teen smirked, obviously amused by her reaction. Gray was careful to understand what his feeling were for the water mage. He finally admitted it to himself that likes her, and yeah, _more than _a nakama but he's afraid to take a step forward since he knew that there will be no hope to his feelings.

She'll forget everything soon. _She'll forget the treasured bond they shared together, she'll forget the reason why she liked him, she'll forget her feelings for him, she''ll forget his name and she'll forget everything about him._

And damn, it leaves a stinging pain on his heart.

The said girl stood up, her plate and glass on her hand and placed them down on the sink to wash. Gray continued to watch her, staring at her small back and soft blue hair.

His eyes went soft at that moment, he raised a hand towards her, reaching. But the distance between them seemed to be stretching farther and farther. He dropped the hand and covered his face as he looked away from her.

After finishing her dishes, Juvia only stood on her spot quietly, unsure of what to do next.

Gray noticed her and got up from his seat, he placed a large hand on top of her head once again, patting it gently. "Go ahead and take a bath."

She looked up at him as he ruffled her hair, she nodded her head and beamed as well.

"Hai~!" she moved her self until she's now standing at the door way leading to her living room. She stopped, blinking her eyes as she brought her index finger to bit on her nails.

Gray frowned, "What's wrong?"

She shyly turned her head at him, still blinking and somewhat looking confused. "T-the bathroom," she spoke, scratching her temple puzzledly, "bathroom... Where?"

Gray sighed, as he pointed on another door. Juvia jumped lightly, smiling guiltily. "Y-yeah! That way! Thank you Gray-sama!" she hurried her way into it.

After she closed the door, Gray was left to himself, thinking for the nth time: _Why does it have to be her?_

* * *

With a towel wrapped around her wet hair, Juvia stepped on the living room and saw the black-haired man sitting comfortably on her couch, a small album on his hands.

She took a seat beside him, offering him a shy smile.

"Hey," Gray mumbled, not looking at her, he continued to browse the pictures inside the album. "I didn't know that you have some of this."

Juvia looked at the album as well, moving closer to Gray.

Gray pointed on a specific picture, smiling. "This is when Natsu accidentally burned one of Lucy's book." he flipped the page and another picture caught his attention, "It was Lucy's first accomplished S-class mission, with Natsu of course." he rolled his dark eyes and it unconsciously landed on the blue-haired girl snuggled close to him.

She is looking carefully on the pictures, as if it was her first time seeing them. Her eyes were a bit wide, her face serene and calm.

He flipped another page, still watching her. "This..." he pointed on another one, it was the picture of them together, her hands were clasped to each other, hearts on her eyes and Gray had his arms crossed in front of his bare chest, scowling and at the same time, a very bright hue of red was dusting his face.

Her eyes followed his index finger until something, aside from the two of them in the picture, caught her attention.

"That's Lucy." she pointed her own finger at the blonde hair that was also captured in the picture.

"That's Lucy-san!" she smiled excitedly, then she shifted her eyes to his and was a bit surprised that he's watching her.

"It's Lucy-san!" she repeated, grinning.

He smiled,still looking at her face "Yeah, It's her."

The girl nodded, a knowing smile on her face as she inched her self closer to Gray. "The way you smile when you said her name only means... _You like her~ right?" _she said the last words in an annoying tone, like Happy.

The question caught the Ice mage unguarded. He swallowed unbelievably, the last person who would said that _'he likes Lucy' _was Juvia.

She beamed at him, "Or should Juvia say, You're in love with her?" she wriggled her eyebrows, nudging him using her elbow.

"W-what are you talking about?" Gray asked, flustered.

The girl only hummed, smiling knowingly.

"Don't be shy! Juvia will listen to your love problems." her smile widened, "she'll lend you an ear." she whispered, somehow encouraging him.

"N-no, I don't like her, well as a nakama, yes! B-but Im not in love with her." he nervously replied, his forehead sweating.

"Then..." the girl tilted her head to the side, "you don't like her romantically?"

"Of course! Besides, I already have someone I like... and it's not Lucy." he looked at her sheepishly, cheeks blushing.

The girl gasped, covering her lips excitedly. "R-really?! Then who?"

Gray only rolled his eyes, "You should know it already to yourself."

"H-huh?"

"You knew everything about me right?" he asked, and Juvia only stared at him. "Don't make me say it, you idiot." he smirked.

"Eh?" was her only response, she looked to her side then back to him. "H-how would even Juvia knew everything about you? _J-juvia doesn't even know your name?_" the girl frowned, bowing her head nervously as she began to fidget her fingers together.

Gray's expression fell. He didn't know why he didn't notice it earlier, but it sure leaves a very painful stab on his chest.

"No way..." he laughed nervously, shaking his head as the girl, who he was talking with back at the kitchen didn't recognize him anymore.

.

And so, the first heartbreak began.

* * *

**A/n: **

**PokeKid 25 - Yes! Thank you very much xD *hugs***

**LightningPhoenix2001 - *blushes* thank you for liking Winter Maria as well :D**

**Sarapyon - Hai~ Sarah-chan *O* and still, my mind's still processing some new stories ;) Wait for them and you'll see! Thank you ^^**

**bluemoonbutterfly - Yes, thank you very much :D**

**SkyDragonSlayer - That's sad :( Well, please enjoy this one! Thanks!**

**Darkhope - hehe, In this chapter I made Gray admit it! But not clearly and still a little hesitating ^^ Thank you!**

**PandaGirl - Haha! Thank you very much *hugs***

**Medaka-chan - Hai~ sorry for confusing you, but I hope things will be clear from now on. Thank you for reading!**

**mgaa - Thank you for supporting those two as well *bows head* :)**

** - Oh, thank goodness! I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

**Miya Minako - oohhh, I can't answer it now :) Just please tune in for the upcoming chapters! I have a lot of surprise, so better watch out! *claps hand* btw, my summary sucks xD still, thank you cuz you liked it :)**

**Aligeos - Hehe, you anticipate angst very much... Well then, I have a lots of them! Hihihi *evil smile***

**MrsGooglyBear - Thank you for sharing your thoughts about Gray's cold front against Juvia's sudden confession, I know! He's being an ass, but damn that Ice panty, he immediately makes up to Juvia by smiling at her in chapter 340. Thank you for reading!**

**Nami - Yes, thank you for reading! *hugs***

**Fourteen reviews *O* I love you guys! Hoping that you could still give your ideas for this chapter as well *bows head***

**The people who followed and added this one on their fave list, Thank you! You guys are amazing :)**

**Sorry also if you encountered some spelling, grammar errors. Im still learning~! Again, comment/review what you think about this chapter, Im prepared for some major criticisms as well *A*.**

**Another thing, the reason behind the title "SNOWSTROMS EXISTS" will be the reflection of Gray's feelings and emotions. So yeah, it will be a disaster and full of shattering hearts! :p**


End file.
